The Puppy Who Liked Being Lost
by Rosa Shay
Summary: When a puppy with a white star on his chest runs away from his birth home, he meets a lost, domesticated spaniel that soon teaches him to be a wise, domesticated golden retriever and makes him promise to be a great dog. They form a big relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This series only happened fifteen years ago. It is about loyalty, friendship, and helping others. In this story, you'll understand why you need to care for your pets or save animals because sometimes, something great can happen to you. This series is about a girl and her great dog. It teaches you something, but you could figure that out on your own.

Now, every series has a beginning and an end. You know that now, you're just in the beginning. But there will be an end, my friend, there is an end for everything. Now you might say "Come on, get on with the story" but in this story you'll find out how the dog met with the girl. But it's not that easy and you'll find out why in the first three books. Now, lets start with this story.

Fourteen years ago, a puppy was born. He was a white Golden Retriever. He was as small as a ten year olds palm. He was one of the youngest, smallest puppies of the litter of the eight puppies in all. He was weak, but someday he would be strong, and he counted on his mother's milk. He was the only puppy who had a white star on his chest. We'll call him white star for now. His mother though, was a light golden color and she was, too, a Golden Retriever. She was smart, loyal, and wise. She was named Layla and she was five. His father on the other hand was pure golden color. He was wise and loyal and had lots of spirits and energy. He was used for showing and breeding. His name is Great Luck and he was four. The puppy was born in a special place.

The puppy was born in a barn where Layla made a soft, bed out of hay in an empty horse stall. It was big and she used the stall for her other two births. It was a loose box stall. A loose box stall is where a horse is loose in the stall, not tied up. The reason why Layla chose this place for her motherhood because when the puppies grow a little older, they could make obstacle courses with the extra hay and run around. Also, she chose this stall of the door, because only she could come through. How, you might ask? There was a string that she only could reach, for it is to high for the puppies to reach. When Layla bites and tugs on the string the door opens. To close she pushes it. That's how she lived for a week in a half. Going out only when she was called and when she was served food at breakfast and dinner. About ten times a day she fed her puppies. Anyway, lets get on with it.

A few days after birth White Star started crawling. Though he was one of the youngest and smallest, he was first to start crawling. His mom was proud of him a little, but she didn't understand how he is first to crawl when he is third youngest and second smallest. But the puppy wasn't usual as you see, my friend. He grew bigger every single day. Not that every other puppy was growing every day. At seven days old all puppies opened their eyes. But White Star had opened eyes when he woke up, while the others had opened eyes at noon.

From then on, White Star was first to do everything. He was first to start walking, and he was first to start to wean from his mother. When he was a month and a half old he had a talk with his mother. Usually Layla would talk to the pups at the same time when they're this big but the rest of the pups weren't yet, they would be this size at age eighteen weeks old-before they will be adopted. This is what the mother said. Now, my reader, remember what his mother said, because this is what you will need to know for your future too. This talk will be reflected on the series too, my friend. This talk will be called wise talk. The puppy's mom called it wise talk, so we will too.

"Now, my son, listen to me _CAREFULLY_, because you will need it for your future. This talk is serious, and it's not a joke. If you'll listen to me, your future owners will listen and like you and take care of you. If you don't, they will like you, and care for you, but not as much." Mom calmly says

"Now, mom, why aren't you telling only me, not the other pups?" The male pup says "And why are you telling me this in such a dark, scary, prickly place?" He continues.

"Well, I'm not telling this to the other pups because they wouldn't understand this because they are too young, but you will. I'm telling you this here because I don't want the other pups to hear this because it's to hard for them to understand it and they will get confused later when I tell them." She answers him patiently.

"But I'm the same age as them, but only bigger. You know, that if a puppy is confused then it means that it's learning?" He tells her.

"Well, yeah, I know that, but they still won't understand it." She answers him in an annoyed way.

"Do you think that I will understand what you are saying if they won't? My siblings are the same age as me." White Star makes a point

"Well, we'll see, if you do understand, then we won't have to talk about it later, but if you don't, we'll talk about it when you're older. Anyway, it will only take a minute. You know that you are a puppy, soon to be a middle sized dog, right?" Mom asks her son quietly and patiently.

"Well, yeah, I do know that, but so what?" The puppy asked his mom knowingly.

"So what????!!!! Well, have you heard of that a dog is man's best friend?" She gets kind of angry of him.

"Somewhere, yeah." The puppy gets frustrated at his mom for screaming at him. "But I don't know what this has anything to do with anything." He continues.

"Think, son, think. Use your head someday!!!!" Mom screams at him, urging him to think more.

"Mom, why are you screaming at me? I thought you were nice!" The puppy gets more frustrated at Layla. "Layla."

And he leaves.

"NO, son, come back, I'm really sorry!" Layla dramatically calls him.

Amazingly, he comes back.

"Ok, but this is your last chance, so, what does the man's best friend thing has anything to do with anything."

"Well, be wise, do what your owner has to tell you." Mom tells him.

"I get the 'do what your owner has to tell you', but not the 'Well, be wise,' part. Could you explain?" He asks.

"Well, in in another words, think what you are doing. Ok." Mom explains to him.

"OK, I get it, can I go now?" He begs.

"No, one more thing. Don't bite or scratch, even in play. You could hurt somebody, and that means, you could get in trouble."

"OK, can I go now?" He begs again.

"Yes, you may." His mom lets him go.

And, the conversation finishes. If you didn't quietly remember this, then you'll have to reread it.

But, the pup was only six weeks, that's three times smaller, and younger. He weaned when he was ten weeks. Also, at ten weeks old, he was twice as big as other puppies. At twelve weeks old, Layla's owner checked on the puppies for the first time.

First he just looked with his eyes. He said then many words.

"Hey Layla, are these our new family members? They sure are cute, girl. Don't you agree?" Layla's owner, Tom said loudly.

"Bark, Bark" Barked Layla

"Let me take them, I want to check them, before they get adopted. You know how it is, six weeks before they get adopted I check them for any issues and have people come and reserve them. You know the rules, my great girl." Tom tells Layla.

Of course Layla knew. When she had the first litter, her owner explained to her what he's doing, showing her what he's doing. He's just checking the puppies gender and writing them down. He is also putting tags on them and checking their temperatures. When he's done, he puts them in their mother's stall so that Layla could say her words. Outside he makes two crates for the pups. The crates are big. The reason there's two, is because one is for females, and one is for males. You see, my friend, every female puppy has a different color of the tag, and every male has a different color of the tag. This is so Tom could identify them. Anyway, let's get on to our story, so you could see what happens next.

After Layla's owner checked the pups one by one, he put them back, not closing the stall door completely. Now the pups, had the different colored collars. White Star had a purple colored collar. While the mother had the same talk that she had with White Star, he slipped out. And that's how the adventure began. He always wanted to be a wild dog, but not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, lets continue with our story. White Star always wanted to be wild, and he talked about it all the time, and with his mother, even after his talk with her. His mom, understood him, but she wasn't as fond of his wild side and she actually wasn't very happy with him in his personalities. He wasn't rather her favorite puppy in this litter. Though, she knew that someday he'll understand his life, and she knew that it was his choice to be wild or not. Laila always knew that White Star will run away but didn't tell the litter, her owner and anybody else about it. Anyway, with the opened door, White Star took advantage of it, and carefully, without anybody noticing, he slipped out of the stall and went toward the exit.

"Wow, now I get to explore! I always wanted to be free, and now I am! This is amazing, now, lets think, where should I go? My mom always said to me that I had to start thinking, and now I'm thinking that being free which is fan-tas-tic!! Yahoo. Should I go toward the forest, or away from it?" White Star thought when he was outside of the barn.

After one minute of thinking, he turned toward the forest and went toward it. After a small hesitation, he ran as quickly as he could to freedom and in the forest he screamed "YAHOO!!! I'M FREE!!" with happiness and sadness. You see, he was a little sad because he didn't say "goodbye" to everyone properly. He also kind of knew that if Laila's owner finds him, he will probably get into lots and lots of trouble.

Finally, he questioned himself, "What am I going to eat?, Where would I have a home? Where am I going to live?" For a second he got worried there, he didn't know what to do. Then he got scared. But, it was too late. He tried to figure out his scent, but it didn't work. He didn't know what his scent was. "Oh no, I thought that I'm going to be here for only a couple of hours, but now, I don't know where I'm and don't know where to go. HELP ME!!! I NEED HELP!! Somebody, please help!"Nobody answered, except some bird calls. He guised of where to go to get home, but, unfortunately, he was going the opposite direction.

Laila was talking to her pups. It was a talk that she had with White Star. After the talk, she let the pups play for the last time while she was trying to find White Star. Though she knew that he would run away someday, she didn't know that it would come so early. She still tried to look for him.

"Oh no, where's White Star? I didn't know that he would run away this early. Well, I better tell this to Tom so that we could form a search party." She thought.

When she ran toward the house, thinking that he might be in the house, but she remembered that Tom might be anywhere. He could be near the exit and entrance to the farm where he was putting a sign for telling other people that he had puppies for sale, he could also be putting a cage for the female puppies and the male puppies. He could be in his computer room, where Laila wasn't allowed to go, posting a sign for available puppies the needed to be adopted, or he could be in the second barn or pastures where Laila also wasn't allowed to go in because she would scare the animals.

Without giving in to the search for Tom, she ran by the smell of what looked like to be him where he last walked through. At the same time, she barked so that her owner could hear her when she got closer. You see, Laila's owner knew that Laila never barked, except when something was wrong. Finally, Laila found him, but with great difficulty.

"Laila, what's wrong, my girl, is something wrong with your pups? You never bark except in emergencies." Tom asked Laila.

Laila barked and whimpered a little. Then she tried to lead Tom toward her pups. Tom got confused a little, but he followed her.

When it was about 9pm, knowing that he was going the wrong way but knew that he didn't know what way to go, he found a spot for rest. The place was unusual. It was out in the open. He wasn't used to it, since he slept in soft hay every night, but, he did a nest out of leaves and twigs really fast, so it wasn't that uncomfortable.

The place was in a deep forest, it was all green and brown. On one side, there was a dark cave. White Star knew that he shouldn't go in there, he was scared that there might be wolves, coyotes, foxes, bats or other carnivores that might scare him in the night. The cave wasn't that small actually. It was big but looked kind of small from the outside. On top of the cave, there was wet moss, where deer usually didn't come near, knowing that something could be dangerous in there. In front of White Star there was more of the forest that was deep and looked scary. On the left, there were a hole where a snake used to sliver, but now doesn't since it moved after growing thirty small snakes. There were more holes, but that's where little chipmunks saved their food for the winter. Even though White Star didn't know it. Something lived in the cave. But it wasn't anything like a wolf or any wild carnivore.

It was something of White Star's kind. A dog. The dog didn't want to be wild, it got lost in the woods, well, I think my reader. That's when we'll find out what that dog was doing here in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, lets continue with our story. The dog had a brown color. In some parts of the body, like on the shoulders, it had hair which was the same color as the smoothest parts of the body. On the nose, it had a white stripe through the eyes and across the middle of it's face. The breed is a Brittany. The dog was a she-dog. She had matted fur with a big wound on her leg that she was limping on. Without he injuries and stuff, she would of been a really pretty dog. When White Star saw her, he was amazed, and he thought: another domesticated dog wanted to be wild? I thought I was the only one. White Star only saw her when he woke up.

Why was a Brittany up here in the forest, you might think? Well, with our hero, lets find out. We'll start from the beginning.

When our hero was sleeping, Brittany slowly and carefully, quietly came up to White Star so that she wouldn't wake him up. Soon, in about five minutes he woke up. He freaked out when he saw one of his own kinds, an elder dog. I mean, he had seen his siblings and his mom, but not another breed. He had seen his dad only once. He always wanted to see his father and he was the only puppy that really liked him. He was also the father's favorite puppy. Anyway, let's go on with the story.

"Wah!!!" White Star screamed.

"Oh, sorry if I freaked you out. At first I thought that you were dead when I first saw you from the predators. But when I came up to you, I noticed you breathing, and I got unscared." Brittany told him.

"Oh, sorry. So, what's a predator?" White Star asked.

"Oh, a predator is an animal that eats other animals. Some of them can be small just like you." She answered him.

"WHAT!! Someone can eat--"

"No, nobody will eat you, I'll promise you that. A predator can get close to you, but not eat you. You're so cute, who would ever eat you. I'll protect you don't worry. When you're grown up then you'll protect yourself. Ok?"

Brittany didn't know if he will get eaten but she just lied to him. She was starting scared from what she just said. She knew that there's 50 chance that each one of them will get eaten. Now, she figured out that this puppy is dependent on her to protect him.

"me---I'm adorable--I'm cute—I-I don't know what to say. You will? Thanks." White Star said.

White Star already liked this dog. He knew that they will get along. He pictured the days the would be ahead of him, and he started wishing to see a predator someday.

"Yes, you are adorable and cute. And yes, I'll try to protect you." She told him. "Now, let's get us get to know each other and then we'll start to have a big journey. For this journey, we'll need to know a lot about each other. Ok?"She continued.

"Ok, so what's your name? I don't have a name, since I'm just a eighteen week old puppy but my siblings call me White Star. This is because of this star on my chest." White Star told him.

"Oh, my name is Brittany. I'm just two and a half years old. I'm a Brittany, what is your breed?"

"What's a breed?" White Star asked.

"A breed is like a group of animals that have the same family. And, there's many of them in the world. There are horse breeds, dog breeds and cat breeds. You're a dog right?"

"Right. Oh, I get it."

"Well, there's many breeds in the dog country. Which one are you?"

"Well, I'm like a Retriever Golden or something like that."

"You mean Golden Retriever."

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, what's for breakfast."

"You're hungry?"

"Yep"

"Well, to get food, we need to run after some small animals like rabbits."

"So we're predators too?"

"Well, dogs used to be free, and we used to hunt, so yes. But dogs turned to be house pets. Now, they can protect themselves but not that much. Wolves-our ancestors started hunting on us since we're not that big. So, we can get into great danger if we see a wolf."

"Ok, show me how to hunt. I'll promise you to learn fast."

"It's not that easy, you can't learn it in just a hour or even day. You have to practice and patience. That's it. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, could you teach me some of it, like...the basics...to me?"

"Yes...that will be a great start."

As the Brittany was instructing White Star, a pack of wolves were spying at them. Even though these little dogs didn't really know it, the wolves just wanted to show them that they won't hunt them unless it's their territory. You see, wolves don't like to hunt their family knowing that dogs were used to be them a long time ago. Wolves wanted to be their friends.

The alpha (the leader of the pack-out of 2-one male, one female) male was a big wolf. He was sturdy, fast and protective over his cubs and his pride. His name is Abim. Many people were afraid of him, but he did good deeds in the forest. If not, one of the best deeds there is. He was named by the humans since he was born in Germany. His name has a meaning. Whoever saw him, will judge him as "Devil" or "Ghost." I guess people don't know him yet. One of his deeds is to tell the humans that wolves never killed any cattle, it was the foxes that did it. He also wanted to show the dogs that wolves had never killed any dogs unless they got the wolves mad. Nothing else about him we don't know about him.

The alpha female was a medium sized wolf. She was calm, beautiful, happy of her mate, proud, and smart. Her name is Aroona. She was called that because she runs proudly and lightly and she taught the pride to run lightly so that they won't be heard. The people weren't really scared of her because she didn't hurt anyone. She was also born in Germany. Her name means running water. She loves Abim's plans of running, so she teaches her cubs to be proud of their father. She is also a mystery to the humans.

The hunting group consists of Abim, Aroona, Baralga-named after his father that was meaning native champion-a skillful hunter-cub from Abim and Aroona, Benalla-named of meaning musk duck, dumb at hunting but smart for techniques on fights and hunting. Some more of the hunting group consists of Boanyoo-finds great places where sick dear/moose or other pray is, named after his great-great-grandmother meaning hunting place. The most new hunting group is Burbugate-named after a favorite babysitter/teacher, meaning a black swan, Camira-a fast wolf, a great spy, she is called of the wind and some people are scarred of her by the name, and lastly, the smartest and biggest except Abim of them all is Cooma-he is called a lake because of the size of him, he is strong and a great jumper for his prey, he will never give up.

This pack also has 6 babysitters, there are 3 females and 3 males. The babysitters are usually called teachers, since they teach the cubs what they might need to help with. Babysitters are usually a rank before the hunting rank. Here goes the ranking: Alpha Female and male (Abim, Aroona)-- Hunters (Baralga, Benalla, Boanyoo, Burbugate, Camira, Cooma)-- Babysitters (Edi, Euroa, Gurraymy, Itya, Joalah, Kamparri)-- Cubs(Jarrah, Jingella, Illuka, Kangka, Kangkang, Kome)-- Old wolves (Binda,Coreen, Dorak, Durda, Euloo wirree, Gedala, Girra, Gulara)-- Old Wolf babysitters (Illawarra, Inapertwa, Kirrhi, Kuche.)The babysitters babysit with the cubs while everybody's hunting. They also teach the cubs survival skills. After the cubs graduate from this, they are babysitters and some of the babysitters come to the hunting group and some of hunting group go the the old wolf babysitters. Once it's time to get new group leaders, the new cubs that are born will be chosen to be the leaders. If it's an emergency, one of the babysitters will be the leader until a pup will be born for that job. This babysitter will have to be strong, and be protective because carrying a group of 31-33 wolves not counting themselves is hard work. If the group is over 35 wolves, they will have to take out some of the old wolves, but that never happened.


End file.
